


all this time

by menaoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaoia/pseuds/menaoia
Summary: harry and draco have been in love since year one but they never told each other. until it's time they have to leave their eighth year at hogwarts and they might just confess how they really feel after all.





	all this time

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought of this so why not make a story about it you know? this is also really bad a short so i'm sorry haha

This was really it, I thought in my head. I've been here since I was eleven. It just didn't make sense to leave. I said goodbye to everyone- well, except Draco. What was I supposed to say? I mean, I've been in love with the guy ever since I saw him in Diagon Alley eight years ago. He hates my guts, and I acted like I hated his too. He'd never feel the same. There he was though. Saying goodbye to Pansy. 

Alright I don't care I'm just going up to him. Once he was done talking to her I called his name. 

"Malfoy!" He turned around. "Potter." "I just wanted to say goodbye." "Potter, are you alright? You look like you're going to pass out." "I"m- I just wanted to talk to you." "Why exactly? You should be running happily away from me." "Well, see the thing is- I um.." "Harry, just spit it out." "Fine! Okay okay." I said this very fast so I don't think he heard me properly.

"See the thing is that I've been in love with you ever since year one and I only acted like I hated you all these years but really I just wanted to be with you and all this time its hurt like hell but you know I've had to deal with a lot already so you know-" I was interrupted by him kissing me. He had his hands wrapped around my waist, and rather tightly too. I pulled away quickly. 

"What, wait-" "I love you." "You, you what?" "Wow, you really are that oblivious like everyone says." "No one says that- never mind." "Why didn't you say this before?" 

"Why do you think? The same reason why you didn't tell me. I thought you hated me. I'm Draco Malfoy, not some normal nice person. Plus I'm a guy." "Please, I've never had romantic feelings for anyone other than you. Especially a girl. Don't ask." He smiled faintly. 

"Well I know that now." "So, what does this mean? You apparently don't hate me, and-" "Harry James Potter, will you be my boyfriend? Like actually. Come live with me." "What? Live with you, right now?" "Yeah, why not?"

"Uh, sure?" "Is that a yes?" I pulled him into another kiss. "Does that answer your question?" "Not quite-" "Oh, shut up." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going to live though?" "I have an old cabin me and my family used to go to. One that wasn't used as a killing center or whatever." I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Okay. Let's go." 

He stopped me from walking for a second. "What's wrong?" "Scared Potter?" I blushed. "You wish." He nudged me in the arm as we apparated to the cabin. Some day, huh?


End file.
